When a bad day turns good
by kitsune2012
Summary: I do not own any of the Sengoku Characters and its my first story so I'd like some helpful hints to help me out with my future stories.


It was a slow day at school. Never in your life had you been so bored. What was it about Mondays that sucked so badly! You looked out the window and sign. Suddenly a note landed on your desk. Quickly you looked on the other side of you to see your older brother, Masamune Dante, smiling and looking at you. You rolled your eyes and open the note_. "Hey why the long face sis?"_ Looks like he wrote it in English so that no one else could read it. What a slick guy your brother is. _"I'm so bored I'm ready to go home and sleep or do something worth my time." _You tossed it back to him and watch him hold back a laugh._ "If you seem bored how about I ask Kojuro to walk you home today" _You blushed bright red and that. Truth is you had a huge crush on you and Masamune's loyal retainer. He had always been there for the both of you. Only your brother and close friend Motochika knew of it. _"Idiot brother. He walks home with us anyways since he does live with us!" _Once again Masamune held back a laugh. _"Not if I walk home with Sanda Yukimura. Then all I have to say is Kojuro make sure Kitsune gets home and watch after her. Then everything will be all fine and dandy you see" _Once again you blushed madly knowing what he said is true. _"Brother don't do that you know I'm a mess every time he's around. Just being alone with him is nerve wrecking!" _ Chuckling he was about to write back when the teacher asked him to stand and read a page from our lesson. Luckily the bell ranged before he could do it.

"Hey looky here it's my two favorite idiots" You and Masamune turned around to see Motochika walking up from behind. "Who are you calling an idiot?" Masamune says bumping head with him. "Chika it's not nice to pick on an idiot who doesn't like to be called an idiot" you say earning a laugh from Motochika and a glare from Masamune. "Hey he called you an idiot to." He says. "Yea but he was mainly talking to you since you were the only one to react to his insult" You say smiling sweetly. "Hey who side are you on anyways?" Masamune says rapping his arm around your neck. "I'm on whose ever side that is winning big brother" you say. "Masamune-sama" You knew that voice and your face quickly turned a slight pink. Masamune and Motochika smirked as Kojuro walked up behind you. "Hey Kojuro what's up" Masamune says cheerfully 'Oh he's enjoying this too much' you say to yourself. "Kitsune-sama how was your day" Kojuro asks. "I…It was fine…"you say trying not your best not to look into his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asks and puts his hand to your forehead. "You face is very flustered are you catching a fever" he asks. Your face grew hotter and then you made the mistake of looking into his eyes and everything went black.

You awoke in the nurse's office. You were about to sit you until a hand pushed you back down. "You need to rest Kitsune-sama" you turned to see Kojuro with worry in his eyes. You blushed and laid back down as you were told and pulled the cover over half your face. "Are you still not feeling well" he asked. "N…no I'm fine. Where is Masamune?" you asked. "He said he had some earns to run and asked me to make sure you home ok." He said. You sat up quickly in a fit of rage. "WHAT! Why that low down good for nothing…I'll kill him for leaving me behind!" you say almost forget Kojuro was there. "Shall we go then" he asked. You look at him as he held your shoes ready for you to glide into. You blushed a bit "No let's go home" you say slipping into your shoes. You and Kojuro walked home slowly in awkward silence. Masamune was usually here to make a conversation but since he ran off somewhere. Suddenly something started to growl and it turned your attention from your thoughts. Standing in front of you and Kojuro was a huge black dog and he didn't look too friendly. Now everybody knows that your biggest fear was dogs no matter the size it could be a poodle dog and you would break out in tears. Seeing this dog the only thing that you did that you never really have control over was screaming and taking off running, which you did. You heard the dog bark and it ran after you. You also heard Kojuro yelling something but at that point you just wanted to get away. You didn't want to look at the dog but you did anyways and you swore to all things that are blue and black that the dog was so close that if he bit you right now that would be it. Finally you saw a tree so you dropped your bag and started climbing. You lost a shoe and you hurt your knee trying to climb up there but you did. The dog was barking and trying to climb a tree. You felt tears running down your cheeks as you clunged to the tree for dear life. Your knee was bleeding and it hurt when you tried to move it. "Big Brother…Chika…Kojuro…anyone please help me…" you say softly to yourself. Just then you heard your name being called and you look down to see Yukimura and Sasuke. "Y…yuki?" you say through tears. "Just hang on we are coming" Yukimura says. You also see Masamune and Kojuro rush around the corner. "Kitsune!" Masamune yells. The dog was barking louder than ever now which only scared you more. You closed your eyes and refused to open them. Suddenly the dog stopped barking and you heard it whimper away. "Kitsune! Sis! You can come down. It's ok now the dog is gone." You heard Masamune yell but you shook your head rapidly. Being too scared to look down or get off the tree you refused. Everyone tried to talk you down but you just wouldn't hear of it until…. "Kitsune-sama it is alright now. I promise you the dog is gone." That voice…it was Kojuro. You open your eyes a bit and looked down at him. Masamune looked like he was about to have a heart attack and it look like Motochika was making sure no other dogs were in the area. Yukimura and Sasuke had a first aid kit and Kojuro had his arms out stretch...wait…huh? Why were his arms out stretch? "If you jump down I'll catch you." He said. "What the heck! Kojuro are you nuts!" Masamune yells. "Kitsune-sama do you trust me?" Kojuro asks. You nodded you head. "Then I'll catch you. I promise. Have I ever broken a promise to you?" It was true you have never known for Kojuro to break a promise or lie to you so you took a deep breath, closed your eyes and jumped. When you open your eyes you had safely landed in Kojuro's arms. You both locked eyes with each other until you just wrapped your arms around he's neck, buried your face in his chest and cried.

You awoke in a bed and a painful knee. You sat up a bit to see whose bed you were in. "I see you're awake Kitsune-sama" you look towards the bathroom and nearly had a heart attack when Kojuro came out half naked with only a towel on. You blushed madly as you just couldn't tear yourself away from his body. "Kitsune-sama?" kojuro asked. "Ah! Y…yes thank you for catching me." You turned your face away to hide the blush. "I promised you did I not and I just can't break a promise to you" He says suddenly appearing beside you. He grabbed your hand and his free hand cupped your cheek. "I'll always be here to protect you. Even if you should one day end up hating me I will always be here for you. I promise." He says bringing your face closer to his. "K…kojuro…" you says blushing even more. Your heart was beating so fast as you felt his lips brush against your own. Then finally your lips touch his and it was the most amazing kiss that you ever experience. His kiss was full of love and passion. When you both pulled back you saw him smile. "Did you think I would not know that you had a crush on me Kitsune-sama" he says. You blushed ten shades of red as kojuro chuckled. "I have been with you and Masamune-sama for a long time and I think I can tell when you're acting weird and blushing every time we talk." He says. "I…I'm…"you tried to apologize but Kojuro cut you off with another kiss. "There is no need for you to say sorry. I love you with all my heart and soul Kitsune-sama. I will always be here to protected you." He says. You couldn't really say anything to top that. Darn him for saying such the sweetest things. So instead you pulled him into bed with you, which shocked him a bit. "T…take a nap with me please…"you say blushing "Y…you don't have…to if you don't w…want to" you add. Kojuro smiled and pulled the blanket over the both of you. He pulled you close to him and softly rubbed your head. I…I Love you to Kojuro you say trailing off to sleep in his arms. Kojuro smiled as he soon drifted off to sleep as well ignoring the groans outside the doors and window.


End file.
